Before Twilight was born
by VanessaGirl123
Summary: Bella was 4 when she meet Edward. Friendship starts to bloom until Edward starts to slip away from Bella's life. They meet years later and Bella's memory of Edward is foggy but Edward's is as strong as ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Twilight was born...**

(Summery:Bella was 4 when she meet Edward. Friendship starts to bloom until Edward starts to slip away from Bella's life. They meet years later and Bella's memory of Edward is foggy but Edward's is as strong as ever.)

**(AN:Thank you to shrimps1995 for this idea and for writing the first half of this chapter)**

**Me: I don't own Twilight!!!! I do own Edward! **

**Edward: No you don't!!!!!!!**

**Me: Fine (pout)**

**On with the story...**

"Bella!!!" shouted a low voice down the hall. "C'mon! Mommy said breakfast first, than we finish packing!"

A minute later, a little girl, perhaps 4, skipped down the hall. "DDDDDAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! We have to hurry!!!! What if we miss the plane????!!!!!"

The man at the stove chuckled as he flipped his pancake. "Sweetheart, we've still got hours before it's time to go."

Before she could respond, the lady sitting at the table spoke up. "CHARLIE!!!!!!!! YOU"RE BURNING THEM!!!!!!"

"Oh SH*T!"

"OOOOOOOO, you said a bad word!!!!"

"CHARLIE!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Daddy said a bad word! Daddy said a bad word! Daddy said a..."

"Bella, come sit down. Leave your daddy alone."

"Thank you Renee."

"I'll deal with you later mister."

There was than a collective "Yes ma'am." as Bella sat down, and Charlie cleaned up.

**(AN:Thanks to shrimps1995 for writing the beginning of this chapter. Thank you!!!!!!!)**

**(My idea starts)**

"Mommy I told you not to let him cook. I told you."

"Ok hunny whatever you say"

"You know that I'm right I told you just this morning **DON'T LET DADDY COOK!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Yeah ok hunny you told me."

"What!!!! I told you and I'm right. Hee hee I win."

After breakfast Bella went and started packing.

"Mommy can you not pack so much fancy shirts."

"Bella, sweetie you know that we need to look nice for grandma."

"but,but....bu-"

"No buts Bella. I'm packing your shirts, pants,and any other outfit I think look cute. Hey maybe you should go help daddy."

"*sigh* okay mommy."

As Bella was on her way downstairs she heard someone go....

**"TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!!!!"**

"DADDY!!!!! Why aren't you packed yet? Huh? You told mommy you were I'm telling mommy you lied."

"No, Bella I was packing I was just ummmm............. resting I ummmm.. got tired so I stopped a little bit. NOW back to packing."

"hmmmmmmm..... okay. I'll help! Mommy said the I could help you and everything, choose your shirt,pants,belt and so on."

"Hunny you don't need to do that.I can do it myself."

"No mommy said I could help."

"Bella listen I can do it all by myself okay?"

"Aw but I really want to help and I'm bored and,and, *sniffle*"

"Okay fine why don't you go and get my suitcase for me?"

"Okay I'll be right back."

Bella started to run to the bedroom and when she came back out she was holding a giant suitcase.

"How..... is..... this ......one"

"Perfect!!"

After 2 hours of packing and finding Bella's teddy bear and getting the tickets. Everyone was in the car. They drove to the airport, they went through security, and then they were finally on the airplane.

Then that was when Bella started cracking questions.

"Mommy when is this plane taking off? When are we gonna land? What time is it? When am I gonna get my jerky?

"Bella the plane is taking off in 5 minutes. The plane is gonna land in 3 hours. It's 9:30. Also your gonna get your jerky later."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh okay then."

"Bella get some sleep when we get there I'll wake you up."

"Okay mommy *yawn* night night."

"Night Sweetheart."

**AN:OKAY... what did you think? This was my first story so please no bad comments unless required. So please please please review!!!!! **


	2. Alaska

_Previously: "Bella get some sleep when we get there I'll wake you up." _

_"Okay mommy *yawn* night night."_

_"Night Sweetheart."_

**Me:I own Edward, I own Edward,I own Edward.**

**Bella:No you don't!**

**Me:Fine! Can I borrow him?**

**Edward:No!!**

**Bella:No!!**

**Me:If you let me borrow Edward I'll tell Alice that I'll go shopping with her and you can stay home and relax.**

**Edward:No deal. Bella won't do that to me.**

**Bella:Oh yes Bella would. Okay then you have a deal.**

**Edward:WHAT! Bella. I should be a part of this.**

**(Bella starts walking away and Edward follows.)**

**Me:YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**On with the story.**

**Bella's POV**

"Mommy are we there yet?"

"Bella we'll be landing in 15 minutes."

"Oh okay."

I can't believe that we're going to Alaska. I heard it was gonna be real cold. Mommy said that I need to visit grandma or else she will feel sad.

"Please fasten seatbelts. We will be arriving in Alaska in 10 you for using Alaska Airline." **(AN: I think thats what they say when the airplane is almost landing.)**

"Mommy we're almost there,We're almost 3 hours of sitting on this plane your butt gets really sore."

"I know hunny your excited to meet grandma."

"Mommy we're here, We're here. Lets go!"

"Okay lets go get our suitcase and we'll call your uncle to come pick us up."

"Okay!"

After we went and got our lugage I finally found the luggage with Cupcake in it. **(AN:Bella's Teddy Bear.)**

"Now can we go. huh? pleaseeeeeeee mommy can we?"

"Okay lets go."

When uncle James **(AN:I know James as her uncle. Come on give me a break it's my first story I had to think of I wanted someone from the Twilight movie.) **finally came. I was so excited.

"BELLS!!"

"UNCLE JAMES!!!!!!"

"Hey squirt. How are you? You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"I'm not a squit and I've been fine how have you been?"

"I'm okay. Jeez your still so polite."

When I got in the car. I let darkness take over. When I woke up I was lying on a bed with Aunt Victoria staring at me. I felt blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Hi sweetie, I see your finally awake."

"Hi Aunt is my mommy and Daddy?"

"Your Mom and Dad are shopping with your uncle."

"Oh so what are we gonna do?"

"Well your gonna go and wash up and I'll go and get you something to eat."

"Okay."

I walked to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth and combing my hair. When I came out I smelled smoked Turkey with ham. The smell made my stomech growl.

"Aunt Victoria it smells good."

"I know sweetie I made it for you."

"Good cause I'm so hungry."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Hey Bells?"

"Yes Aunt Victoria?"

" I have a friend. She's the presidents daughter how would you like to meet her?"**(AN:I know it's random but you'll understand later.)**

"Sure when are we meeting her?"

"Tomorrow at 9:45. I already talked to your mom and she said it's fine."

"Okay. Hey Aunt Victoria can I have some ice cream for desert?"

"Okay but after you finsh your Turkey and Ham sandwich."

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

**AN:Who could it be? Please review. I would like to thank **

**EdwardCullenSupporter95**

**nation108**

**orange cotton candy**

**newyork2london**

**Shy-PRvamp07**

**for being the first 5 people to review my story. Please review this chapter. This button isn't getting any bigger.**


	3. Unexpected Visitor Part 1

_Previously:"Okay. Hey Aunt Victoria can I have ice cream for desert?"_

_"Okay but after you finish your Turkey and Ham sandwich."_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

**Me:Wasn't hanging out with me fun?**

**Edward:Yeah it was.**

**Bella:WHAT!!! I thought you would hate it.**

**Edward:I did! Did I say I liked it? I ment I hated it. It wasn't fun without Bella there.**

**Me:WHAT!!!!!! So are you saying I'm boring???**

**Edward: NO! NO NO NO NO!!! but what I can say is that I have to................. GO!**

**(Edward getting in his car and starts driving away.)**

**Bella:WHAT! Oh no he didn't**

**(Bella runs after Edward.)**

**Me:HEY!!!! What about me? BELLA SAVE SOME FOR ME TO. I WANT TO HELP!**

**On with the story**

**Victoria's POV**

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Hmmm I wonder who that could be?"

As I was about to open the door I heard a crash at where Bella was eating.

"BELLA, BELLA WHERE ARE YOU?"

After a couple minutes I found Bella under the table with a big cut on her arm.

"Bella what happened?"

"Iwasjusttrying.......get.....glass........tripped.......and then it fell over.**(AN:Bella said "I was just trying to get a my glass of orange juice but then I tripped and then it fell over.")**

"Aw sweetie come here."

I looked at the cut it wasn't so bad or so deep but it was a very big I took Bella to the kictchen and told her to hold on to a napkin so I could answer the door.**(AN:Don't think I forgot about it.)** When I open the door I saw by Best friend .........ALICE CULLEN.

"Oh my god! Hey Alice how are you?"

"I'm okay. What took so long I was standing at the door for 10 minutes and yes I counted."

Alice was still the same.

"Sorry I was having a guest over and she had a bit of an accident."

"Oh my god would you like me to take a look?"

"No, Alice it's fine and she doesn't know about the _vampire _thing I don't want you to lose control."

"You haven't told her? Wait who are we even talking about?"

"Oh I forgot. Her name is Bella she's only four years old."

"Oh well that changes everything. She doesn't need to know yet."

"So Alice what brings you here?"

"Well I will tell you when you invite me in."

"Oh yeah. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes I would and where's Bella?"

Shoot I was to busy talking to Alice that I forgot about Bella.

"Hold on I'm just gonna go bandge up her arm. Be right back."

When I went into the kitchen I found Bella looking around for that first aid kit.

"Looking for something?"

Once I said that Bella jump up a little.

"Auntie you scared me."

"Come here sweetheart."

Once I finished I took her to her room and got her changed into a cute outfit. Knowing Alice for so long you need to learn I came back out I foung Alice look at pictures of Bella.

"Is this that sweetie you were talking about?"

"Yep that's Bella. James Loves to keep pictures of her 's his favorite are you gonna tell me what your doing here?"

"Oh yeah I just came to tell you that were having a party at my house and your invited plus do I need a reason to come meet my close friend?"

"Auntie Victoria?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can I have my ice cream now?

"Yes but come in and meet my friend Alice Cullen."

"Oh ummmm Hi my name is Bella Swan."

Bella is always shy when she meets other people.

"Aw she is soooo cute."

"I know."

"Nice outfit Victoria."

"Thanks!"

**(AN:Go to ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top%5Fcasual&product%5Fid=2057374179&Page=all (end) to see Bella's top and ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=btms%5Fjeans&product%5Fid=2040327216&Page=all (end) to see Bella's jeans. Also see jeans in black if it's not already and tell me what you think. Sorry it's so long.)**

"Okay Bella let's go get you some ice cream. okay?"

" does Uncle James, Mommy, and Daddy come home?"

"We're Home!!!!!!! Victoria sweetheart where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen James."

"There you are. You couldn't believe who I bumped into today."

**(AN:So what did you think? please please please please review!!!!!! Also sorry about the long AN yeah who did James bump into? Trust me not Edward not yet. Hee Hee**

**VanessaGirl123**


	4. Unexpected Visitor Part 2

_Previously:"We're Home!!!!!!! Victoria sweetheart where are you?"_

_"I'm in the kitchen James."_

_"There you are. You couldn't believe who I bumped into today_."

**Me:Edward I hate you and so does Bella.**

**Edward:What!!!!!!!!!**

**Bella:Yep after what you did we have the rights.**

**Edward:What! After that you guys should be mad at each other.**

**Bella:What!!!!! I shouldn't be mad at her she did nothing.**

**Me:Yep I didn't do anything Edward.**

**Edward:Bella please forgive me I didn't mean it.**

**Bella:Nope.**

**(Bella walks away. While Edward follows begging.)**

**Me:Well ... Wait a minute why do I keep getting left .**

**On with the story**

**James' POV**

"Victoria you can't believe who I bumped into."

"Who?"

"It was Tanya."

"Tanya? Who the heck is Tanya?" **(AN:Victoria Doesn't know who Tanya is at all.)**

"She is an old friend of mine."

"So why haven't I heard of her?"

"Well... mostly because I forgot about her and I just bumped into her ...."

"Uncle James!!!!!!"

"Hey Bella Bear! What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Auntie Victoria to give me my Ice cream."

"Here you go Bella."

"Thanks Auntie. Hey Uncle James can I go to my room and eat it there. PLEASE!!! I promise not to spill. I just wanna watch Spongebob and plus it's the marathrone -"

"Marathon."

"Yeah the marathon and I don't wanna miss it plwease Uncle ."

"Okay but only because your so cute."

"Bella don't stay up so late remember your meeting my friend tomorrow."

"Okay Auntie."

"So James." Victoria said as she went to sit down on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"What about this Tanya?"

"Is she pretty?"

"What about this friend?" **(AN:James said that just in case you guys were confused.)**

"Ughh James you can't just change the you must know my friend has a name her name is Nichole." **(AN:Also the same Nichole from Girlicious. See a picture at /ithappenedlastnight/images/2008/04/23/nichole_ that's what she looks like.)**

"Oh okay and this Tanya was my friend in Collage but them she stopped going one day."

"Oh okay then well I'm gonna go watch T.V. with Bella if you want to join you can come but Bella can't stay up to late."

"Aw but I want to spend some time with Bella. I just got home. Please."

"Jeez your just like Bella."

"But that's what you like about me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever but only let her stay up to late. Only till 10. No later."

"Only till later." I said as I mocked her. **(AN:Remember still James POV.)**

"Why do have to be so imature." Victoria said as she mocked back.

"Well....welll BELLA COME SAVE ME FROM YOUR AUNTIE!"

"NOPE CAN'T WATCHING SPONGEBOB!"

"BELLA YOU OWE ME ONE."

"UGHHH!!!!! FINE!"

"Okay uncle James I'm here just for you but I'm missing spongebob. Okay Auntie Victoria please let uncle James go." Bella said as she hugged Victoria's leg.

It WORKED! Victoria loosened her grip on me. Then Bella screamed...

"RUN UNCLE JAMES! RUN!"

"OKAY!" I picked up Bella and ran to her room and locked the door.

"Uncle James you ran so minute I closed my eyes the next minute we're in my room."

"JAMES YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!"

I knew Victoria heard man I was gonna be in big trouble.

**AN:I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I had lots of homework and please please please please review. I beg you!!!!!! I'm on my knees!**

**VanessaGirl123**


	5. Meeting the President's Daughter & More

**Hey People!!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been very busy. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Previously:"Uncle James you ran so minute I closed my eyes the next minute we're in my room."_

_"JAMES YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!"_

_I knew Victoria heard man I was gonna be in big trouble._

**Me:Okay you guys need to stop leaving me alone. I'm starting to feel lonely. *sniffle***

**Bella:See Edward if you didn't leave her we would be having this conversation.**

**Edward:WHAT!!!!! What did I do?**

**Bella:I'm not telling you you should already know.**

**Me:Hello? I'm still here.**

**Bella:Right come on VanessaGirl123 lets go talk about how ungrateful boys are. Oooooo let's go get Alice and Rose too.**

**Me:Okay!**

**(Bella and I start walking away.)**

**Edward:Hey!!!!!!!!!!!! Come back.**

**On with the story**

**Victoria's POV**

"JAMES OPEN THIS DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I heard Bella ask James a question that didn't really didn't need to be answered.

"James open the door."

When the door opened I saw Bella sitting on her bed next James.

"Auntie Victoria. Uncle James ran sooooo fast but I don't understand why."

"Sweetie I'll tell you when you grow up."

"But I want to know now."

"Bella, I can't tell you until I talk to your mom and ?"

"Okay Auntie. I'll go to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."Bella said in a sad tone.

"Night Bells."James said.

"Night sweetie I'll see you in the morning bright and early."

Once we tucked Bella in James and I went outside.

"James what are we gonna do. I mean Bella is starting to ask questions. Maybe we should talk to Renee and Charlie."

"Okay let's go."

We walked to Charlie and Renee's room.

(knock knock knock)

"Come in." I heard Renee say.

"Hi Victoria,James what are you guys doing?"

"Well Renee. Um........Bella is um... starting to ask questions about um... you know about how me and James are vampires."

"Yes."

"Well Bella is starting to ask questions and trying to figure it out."

"WHAT!!!!"

"I know your shocked but I think it's time to tell her. It's either now or never."

"Okay I guess that's a good idea. Tell her tomorrow."

"Okay night Renee. Night Charlie."

"Night Victoria. night James"

**(The next morning.)**

"Bella, wake up sweetie."

"But auntie I want to......5 more minutes plwease."

"Come on Bella we need to go visit my friend Nichole."

"Okay I'll be up in 2 minutes."

"Okay brush your teeth,change,and brush your hair. Then come downstairs. Kay?"

"Ok *yawn* ay **(AN:That word was okay. Just to let you hee.)**

"Hurry okay Bella."

**(15 minutes later) (AN:It took so long because she had to shower and stuff.)**

"Okay Auntie I'm ready to go."

"Okay Bella lets go."

After 2 hours of driving we finally got there. By the looks of Bella I could tell she was shocked.

"Come on Bella. Nichole is waiting for us." **(AN:If you couldn't see the picture of website was**

**/ithappenedlastnight/images/2008/04/23/nichole_)**

"Hi, I'm here to see Nichole."

"Yes, and you are?" The security asked.

"I'm her old friend, Victoria."

"Okay hold on."

Ugh. Why was it taking so long just to talk to an old friend.

"Victoria?"

"Hey Nichole. How are you?"

"I'm great. Glad you could visit."

"Well how could I say no to the president's daughter."

"Ugh I hate it when people call me that. I just like Nichole."

"Well anyways I would like you to meet Bella."

"Hi Bella. How are you?" Nichole said as she bent down to see Bella clearly.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Bella said sweetly.

"I'm fine. Aw Victoria she is so cute. Hey did you hear that I'm taking babysitting as a job. It's so much fun. I don't know why you think finding a job is so hard."

"Well that coming from you. The presidents's daughter."

"So how are you these days?"

"I'm fin-"

_Tell me what's it gonna be this time,_

_Say that I was just a fool to believe_

_you were mine _

_Cannot imagine life without you_

_by my side_

_and it's killing my heart_

_Cause I wish I knew why_

_Why would you do me this way,_

_When I love you_

_Baby_

_I believed what you said,_

_that love-_

"Hello? Hi James. WHAT! I was suppose to be at work but I told them- okay I'll be there in 30 minutes. Okay bye. Sorry Nichole I have to go. Can you watch Bella for me. I will be back in 2 or 3 hours."

"Sure."

"Kay thanks Nichole, bye Bella."

"Bye Bye Auntie." Bella said as she waved.

**Nichole's POV**

"So Bella what would you like to do?"

"Ummmm-"

_In the day_

_In the night_

_Say it right_

_Say it all_

_Either you got it _

_Or you don't_

_You either stand or you fall_

_When you will is broken_

_When it slips from your hand_

_When there's no time for joking_

_There's a hole in the plan_

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_But you got what it takes to set me free_

_Oh you could mean-_

"Hello? Yes. Now? I'm sorta-okay yeah I understand okay be ther as fast as I bye. Bella? I need to go will you be okay staying with a friend of mine?"

"Ummm... I'm not sure."

"Aw come on he's not so bad. Okay Bella? I promise I will come back and get you."

"Okay."

I couldn't believe I finally got a job. Ugh being the president's daughter is so hard. No one will hire you or they will just because your the president's daughter.

**(15 minutes later.)**

"Okay Bella your gonna stay with another close friend of mine his name is......

**(AN:I was gonna stop but I think you guys were tortured long enough.)**

...Edward."

"Edward?"

"So be nice not that you already are. Okay?"

"Okay Nichole."

(Ding Dong)

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward."

"Nichole? Is that you. I haven't seen you since high school."

"Yep. Hey I have a favor to ask you."

"Okay what is it?"

"Can you take care of Bella for me? I really need to go to work. Please Edward?"

"Sure Nichole but one thing who is Bella?"

"This is Bella."

"Um... Hi." Bella said shyly.

"Well I need to go. Thanks Edward. I'll make it up to you later."

"Welcome." Edward said while looking at Bella

After I left Bella I had to go to babysit 's daughters. I hope Bella will be okay with Edward.

**Edward's POV**

"So Bella what do you want to do?"

"Um.........."

**AN:Okay there it is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. Oh and song for Victoria was I believe by Melissa Smith and Nichole's ring tone was Say it Right by Nelly Furtado. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VanessaGirl123**


	6. A Day with Bella

_Previously:"So Bella what do you want to do?"_

_"Um.........."_

**Edward:Stop running off. Jeez!**

**Bella:Not our fault.**

**Me:Yep! So true!!!!!**

**Edward:But but... oh never mind.**

**Me/Bella:Bye! (runs off again)**

**Edward:Aww come on!!!!!!!**

**On with the story**

**Bella's POV**

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"How about we get you something to eat first Bella." Edward said with a smile.

"Okay. Um Edward why do you have a piano? I didn't know you could play."

"Well I do play piano. I started playing ever since I was your age."

"Oh I wish I could play something."

After Edward made me a sandwich. We decided to go to the park.

"Come on Edward I bet that I can run to that tree before you can."

**(AN:Yes Edward is a vampire.)**

"Ready........Set............GO!!!!!!"

I started running as fast as I can but then before I knew it Edward was at the tree. How did Edward get there so fast? It was the same with James and now Edward? I'm so confused.

"Aw Edward you got a head start that's unfair."

"Aw I'm sorry."

"Nope." I said as I popped the the "p".

"Come on Bells. Please." Edward said as he fell to his knees.

"Nope, nope , and nope." I was trying my best not to laugh.

"Bella please!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well Okay but only if we can go home and eat something. I'm hungry." **(It was an hour later. I decided to make time go faster. Hee hee.)**

"Okay Bells. Let's go." Edward said as he started picking me up.

"Edward put me down." I squealed.

"Nope." Edward said as he chuckled.

After a couple hours of begging and pleading Edward finally let me down.

"FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Bella what do you want to eat?" Edward asked as he was in the kitchen.

"Um... I want to eat some noodles or soup."

"Which one Bells?" Edward asked as he bent down and picked me up.

"Um.. soup plwease." I said in my cute baby voice.

"Okay then."

**After 15 minutes**

"Hey Edward can I watch some T.V.?"

"Go ahead Bella."

I went and turned on the T.V. I flipped though the channels and after 15 minutes of searching I found my favorite movie ever.....................SPONGEBOB!!!! **(AN:Yeah no surprise there huh. Yeah *Sigh* Okay then ... Um....On with the story I guess.)**

When I finished watching I fell asleep. Today was the best day ever. Then I fell into darkness.

**Edward's POV**

When I came out of the kitchen. I saw Bella asleep on the couch. She was the cutest thing I ever saw.

After a couple minutes I decided to go call Nichole.

**(Italic **_**words are Nichole. **_**Bold words are Edwards.)**

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Nichole."**

"_Hey Edward. What's up?"_

"**I was wondering when are you coming and picking up Bella?"**

"_Oh shoot. I was gonna work late so .... um... I was wondering if you could keep her at your place tonight?"_

"**Um... won't her mom be wondering where she is?"**

"_No I already called and talked to her mom she said it's fine."_

"**Oh okay then. So talk to you soon. Oh and good luck."**

"_Thanks. Bye Edward."_

"Welcome. Bye Nichole."

I went into my room and decided to get a blanket for Bella. When I came back out I heard her mumble my name. So I ran over there as fast as I could. Only to see that Bella's eyes were still closed. Ha! So she talks in her sleep. This was gonna be very interesting.

**Bella's POV**

**(Dream)**

_I was in my room playing with Edward then out of no where the background started to change. I was all alone in the woods. _

"_Edward?" I said in a whisper._

_There was no answer. I wonder where Edward was. He didn't just leave me hear. He wouldn't leave me. Would He?_

"_Edward!!!!!" I screamed but there was still no answer._

_So I sat there all alone. Crying._

**(Dream Ended.)**

I sat up all of a sudden.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward said as he picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"I had...........dream..... and you were gone. I said as I sobbed into his shirt.

"Hey Bells. It's okay. Oh and I called Nichole and she says your sleeping here. How does that sound?" Edward said as he looked down and smiled at me.

"Okay. Hey Edward...... can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure Bells. We'll have tons of fun. Now what do you want to do?"

"Can we watch T.V.?" I asked as I looked up at Edward.

"Okay. What do you want to watch?"

"I want to watch Disney channel. Plwease."

"Okay Bells." Edward said as he chuckled.

"Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Come on Bella we can go to my room." Edward said as he picked me up.

"Okay."

We went into Edward's room. It was so big. Bigger than my room. Well of course I was only a little girl but compare to Edward's room. Ha. That's a laugh.

"Come on Bella climb in." Edward said as he let me climb on the bed.

"Edward your not gonna leave me right?" I said as tears began to form in my eyes.

"No I'm gonna stay here with you." Edward said as he climb in.

After a couple of minutes of T.V. I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**Edward's POV**

When I looked down I saw Bella asleep. I went to turn off the T.V. Then I went outside for a while. After a couple minutes I heard my phone ring. As I pick up I saw the name Emmett on it.

"Hello Emmett."

"Hey Eddie. What's up?"

"Nothing much why did you call?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Jasper tomorrow?"

"Sure why not. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Once I hung up I decided to go to bed. I climbed into bed with Bella and I felt her move closer to my chest.

"Night Bella." I whispered right before I fell to sleep.

**AN:Well there you have it. The next chapter. Finally! So thanks for reading my story. I'm sorry it took so long I'll try to update more often but for that to happen you need to review. That's right please review this chapter to earn the next chapter and so on and so forth. Thanks Again.**

**VanessaGirl123 **


	7. The Next Following Day

_Previously: Once I hung up I decided to go to bed. I climbed into bed with Bella and I felt her move closer to my chest._

"_Night Bella." I whispered right before I fell to sleep._

**Edward:Okay. Now no more running. Jeez!**

**Me:Fine, Fine We'll stop running.**

**Bella: Yep We'll stop. **

**Me: Hey Bella I thought you were still mad at Edward?**

**Bella:Yeah I was. Thank you VanessaGirl123. Bye Edward. I'll see you later. If you need me I'll be in Alice's room. Oh yeah one more thing don't blame VanessaGirl123 at all.**

**(Bella starts walking away.)**

**Edward: I hate you (Edward mouthed)**

**Bella: I heard that.**

**Edward: No wait Bella I didn't mean it!!!**

**Me:Oh no here we go again. They're gonna abandon me again. *sigh***

**On with the story**

**Edward's POV**

When I woke up I saw Bella still asleep in my arms. Aw she looked so cute. She was gonna go home today. I wanted more time with her. I knew that Nichole would be worried if I kepted her. So after a couple minutes I decided to call Nichole.

**(Okay you guys know the drill. Italic's are Nichole and Bold's are Edward.)**

_"Hello?"_

**"Hey Nichole. Sorry if I woke you up."**

_"That's fine. What's up?"_

**"Well I was wondering...um...if I could keep Bella for a couple more days."**

_"Um sure but I need to call Victoria first."_

**"Okay just call me back when you fine out."**

_"Okay. Talk to you soon Edward. Bye'_

**"Bye Nichole."**

When I got off the phone I decided to go take a Bella won't wake up while I'm gone.

**(15 minutes later)**

When I came back out I saw Bella in the same position she was in when I lefted. Thank god for that. I didn't want to leave her after that dream she had.

"Edward?" I heard Bella say.

"Hi Bella. Good morning."

"*yawn* Good morning Edward." I loved the way she yawn. It's so cute.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Um.. can I take a shower first?"

"Of course you can."

I've waited 15 minutes until Bella came out.

"Hey Edward I'm done." Bellla said with a smile on her face.

"Well Bella I have some breakfast for you sitting on the table. Why don't you go eat and then We'll talk about where you want to go today. Kay?"

"Okie Dokie Edward." Bella said as she winked and place two thumbs up.

I watched Bella as she went to the kitchen and sat on the high chair or at least tried.

"Bells do you need any help?"

"Nope.... I .... have....everything.....under.... contwol." Bella said as she struggled.

"Um.. Bells it's control and Um... it looks like you having a very tough time." I said as I helped her onto the chair.

"Edward I said I got it. Geez." Bella said in a huffed.

All I could do was laugh. She looked so cute. Next thing I knew Bella was pulling the puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Aw poor Bella she crying. Aw come here." I said as I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"Thanks Edward." Bella said as she snuggled closer to my chest.

"You very welcome Bells." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

After Bella finished her food. I placed the dish in the sink and went and picked her up.

"Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!! Put me down" Bella said as she squealed

I let out a chuckle. I set Bella on my bed as I went over and layed next to her.

"So Bella what do you want to do?"

"Well we can go eat ice cream at the park."

"Okay whatever you want."

After a couple minutes in the car my phone started to ring.

**"Hello?"**

_"Hey Edward. It's me Nichole. Victoria said it's fine if you keep Bella but you need to get her some clothes first."_

**"Oh okay I'll just bye her some."**

_"Okay thanks Edward. (CRASH!)"_

**"WHAT WAS THAT? NICHOLE!"**

_"Everything is fine these kids are crazy I gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye."_

**"Bye Nichole."**

When I finished talking I was so happy I got to keep Bella for a couple days.

"Bella I just got finished talking to Nichole. She said that you are gonna stay here for a couple days. Is that okay?"

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!! I get to stay with Edward!!!!!" Bella said as she clapped her hands.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes."

"So Edward what are we gonna do about my clothes?"

"Well I'm gonna take you shopping and then we'll get you some clothes. Okay?"

"Okay but I don't like shopping." Bella said with a sigh.

I stared at the road and chuckled. This was gonna be a very interesting day.

**AN:So there we go the next chapter!! YAY!!!!!!!! So people of fanfiction. What's it gonna be review or no chapter. Huh????? Tell me? Anway real quick dose anyone want to be a model for Deal or No Deal. If you do Please tell so I can add you in my friend's story Deal or No Deal: Twilight. Please Check it out. Thanks!!!!!!!!! Love you guys!!!!!!!!**

**VanessaGirl123**


	8. Meeting Jasper and Emmett Cullen!

_Previously:"Okay but I don't like shopping." Bella said with a sigh._

_I stared at the road and chuckled. This was gonna be a very interesting day._

**AN:Hey People!!!!! Thank you for reading my story. So has anyone here read Valentine's Day Surprise! It's my 1st holiday story. Please read it and tell me. Oh and thank you soooooooooo musch for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me:Okay that's it! Bella forgive Edward. Edward stop crying like a baby.**

**Edward:But the love of my life won't forgive me. *sniffle***

**Bella:Ugh Fine Edward you're forgiven.**

**Edward:Thank you love. *kisses Bella***

**Me:Awwwwww!!!!! Isn't that cute?**

**Okay you guys know what I'm gonna say...........**

**On with the story**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up this morning. Edward decided to take me out and guess what he decides to do. He decides to take me shopping. UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I **HATE** shopping!!!!!!!! I guess I do need some sleeping cloths but I don't want to shop. I guess that won't stop Edward. *sigh*

"Edward? When can I take a break? We have been shopping for 4 hours." I said in a tired tone.

"Bella we need to get you some clothes. You don't want to go home do you? Also I want you to meet someone later." Edward said as he chuckled at me.

"Fine." I said with my arms crossed.

"Aww Bells. Come on don't be this way." Edward said with a pout.

"Okay Edward your forgiven." I said with a giggle.

**Edward's POV**

When Bella started giggling it had to be the cutest thing I ever heard. All I could do was stare at her.

"What are you look at Edward?" Bella said as she blushed.

"Nothing Bells. Come on let's go get you some clothes.

"UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yell.

After 25 minutes we went to the counter to check out.

_Omg, Who is this guy. He's so cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Maybe I could give him my number. Is he a father??? Aw man this might ruin my chance._

"Next." said the lady.

"Hi."

"Will this be everything?"

"Yep. Hey Bella do you need anything else?" I said as I looked down at Bella.

"Nope I'm okay. Hey Edward can we go get ice cream when we're done?"

"Um......okay whatever you want." I said as I picked her up.

"Your total is 25.98" said the lady.

I gave her the money and went out.

"Hey Edward can we get ice cream now?"

"Okay let's go. What flavor do you want."

"Um. I want mint with crushed up crunch bars please."

"Okay." I said as I went into cold stones.

When I finished. I realized that my phone was ringing.

**"Hello?"**

_"Hey Edward it's me Emmett. Are you still gonna come and hang out with me and Jasper later?"_

**"Yeah but can I bring someone with me? You'll love her."**

_"Sure. See you later. bye."_

**"Bye."**

When I finished I looked over at Bella to see that she was looking right back at me.

"Who was that?" Bella said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh it's just my brothers."

"Oh okay."

When we were done I decided to take her home. She looked tired. On the way I asked her what her favorite color was and what she likes to do and what was her favorite food was.

"Bella do you want to go meet my brothers"

"Um.. okay Edward."

It took me 45 minutes to find Emmett's house. When I went in I saw Emmett on the Wii and Jasper sitting there watching him.

"Hey guys." I said as I went to kitchen.

"Eddie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." Emmett screamed.

"Emmett how many times do I need to tell not I repeat Do not call me Eddie."

"Fine go on and ruin my fun." Emmett said as he went and continued his game.

"Edward?" Bella said as she was standing by the door. Oh my God I can't beleve I forgot about Bella.

"Come in Bella."

Once I said that Bella came running over. Before she could reach me. I saw Emmett snatch her up. I was gonna kill him.

"EMMETT PUT HER DOWN!"

"Come and get me."

"Okay that could be arranged."

I start chasing Emmett around. When I finally got Bella I took her to Jasper.** (AN:I'm gonna have Jasper controlled. So that he won't be so tensed around Bella.)**

"Jasper hold Bella while I kill Emmett." I said as I handed Bella to Jasper.

**Jasper's POV**

I was sitting with Bella. She was so small I thought I was gonna break her. Good thing I went hunting before I came her.

"Hi Bella. My name is Jasper."

"Oh um... Hi Jasper my names Bella."

"I can figure that out."

"Oh." Bella said as she started blushing.

If Bella thought that it was gonna be hard to talk to me wait till she talks to Emmett. She'll be shocked. If I know Emmett he will scare the heck out of her. No cross that he will scare her until she starts running up the block or better yet until she gets back to Edward's house or she could just run to Edward. Well this is gonna be very interesting.

**AN:Sooooooooo whatcha think? I can't believe it I wrote for 3 days straight. So please review. The button won't get bigger then it did before. So please please please review! I'm on my knees and it hurts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VanessaGirl123**


	9. Trouble

**AN:Hey Guys!!! Okay so I have a problem. People have been noticing that Edward has been sleeping. Okay here's the deal if 2 of you guys figure out how to add that into the story then I will let you guys be in the story** **and**** you guys get to choose what you want to do when you meet Edward or the Cullens. It's your choice. Plus I will put your reason to why Edward sleeps. Also Whoever has the best idea will be chosen. You will want this because if you win you will be in ****several**** chapters. Please try I might choose more then 2 people.**

_Previously:If Bella thought that it was gonna be hard to talk to me wait till she talks to Emmett. She'll be shocked. If I know Emmett he will scare the heck out of her. No cross that he will scare her until she starts running up the block or better yet until she get's back to Edward's house or she could just run to Edward. Well this is gonna be very interesting._

**I think I will skip the Me,Bella,and Edward talk this time.......**

**On with the story **

**Emmett's POV **

**(Here is the moment that you guys been waiting for.)**

Edward didn't need to be so mean. I just wanted to play with the little squirt. Okay,okay maybe scare her half to death but there's no harm in scaring her. I admit I will love it though. Edward is so over protective some time.

"Emmett get your butt over here. I want to give you a piece of my mind!!!" Edward screamed.

"Yeah right I'll go over there and get myself killed by you." I said with a laugh.

We kept running around until I got bored and sat down.

"Eddie where did you go?"

"I went and sat down while you ran around in circles." Edward said with a laugh.

I saw Bella talking to Jasper. I could just go over there and grab her if Edward wasn't sitting so close.

"Hey Bells. Why don't you come over and talk to me?" I screamed.

"Um....okay." Bella said real soft.

If I was human I would've miss that.

"Hi um...... Emmett." Bella said in a soft tone.

"Hi Ella. So how is my brother treating you?" I said in a brotherly tone.

"Um.... Edward is nice. He took me shopping and I hate shopping."

Oh no Bella would last a day with Alice or Rosalie. I feel bad for Ella.

"Well that means that you will definitely not like Alice."

"Oh um.... who is Alice." Bella said with a confused look on her face.

"Alice is my over obsessed fashion lover sister."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't wanna shop." Bella screamed.

"Well I can say is....... Good Luck." I said with a laugh.

"Okay Emmett. That's enough. Don't scare Bella." Edward said.

"Awwwwww come on Eddie. I just wanna talk to Ella for a little bit longer."

"Edward, Please." Bella begged.

"Okay but Emmett one scare and your dead." Edward said as he walked over to Jasper.

"So Ella are you ready to go shopping?"

"Aw Emmett we're not going shopping are we?"

"No.*chuckle* That's Alice's job. I was just wondering. To see if you are ready for Alice. That's all."

"Oh."

I talk to Bella for a while. I wonder how Bella is gonna face Alice. She could be tough sometime. Okay Alice is always tough when it comes to shopping.

**Jasper's POV**

"Hey Edward doesn't it bother you that Bella is a human?"

" it bother me? I mean Bella doesn't bother me at all."

"Well.I mean her scent doesn't that other you at all.I know that he isn't grown up and all but isn't it hard?"

"Nope. You can handle it. So it shouldn't be hard."

"I know but everytime I hold her it seems like I can crush her."

"I know but it's not so bad."

"You know whatever you say."

**Edward's POV**

I hope Bella is okay. I knew that Emmett was gonna ask her tons of question. I was gonna take her a while ago but she wanted stay with Emmett and talk to him for a while. She is so small that I think Emmett could just squash her.

"Hey Bella when do you want to go?" I screamed.

"Eddie your not leaving until we watch the game."

"Emmett I don't think Bella will watch a football game."

"She will if you will."

"Emmett I'm not joking. Bella and I came over to visit."

"But Eddie. You said that you were gonna hang out with us." Emmett said.

"Emmett. I'm telling you-"

"Edward it's okay go ahead and watch." Bella said as she walked towards me.

"Bells are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll just watch even if I don't know what's going on."

"Okay. Emmett is the game on yet?"

"Not yet. Wait for another hour."

"Come on!!!!!!!!."I screamed.

I waited for an hour until Emmett finally called us was the Beavers against the Ducks.**(An:Sorry I had to add.)**

"Come on !!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett screamed.

"God, Emmett don't need to be so loud.

"Well sorry Eddie. I can't help it."

"Come on Beaver goooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett screamed again.

Emmett started jumping and yelling that his arm knocked over the bowl of food. Then the bowl went flying and went straight for Esme's vase.

"EMMETT!!!!! CATCH THE-"

to late.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Right after the vase crashed I heard someone coming though the door.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward are you home."

That could only mean one thing......

ESME WAS HOME!

UH OH!!!!!!!!!

**AN:Okay so do you like it. Please do the contest that I offered. I will be true to my word. You will be in the story. Maybe more than 2 people. I don't know. So you know what to do..... REVIEW!!!!! I'm still on my knees and I think it's bleeding. Wait. *check knees* Nope I'm good but please review!!!!=)**

**VanessaGirl123**


	10. My Very First AN! YAY!

Hey my fanfiiction peeps!!! So I just wanted to tell you that today is my birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So anyways hope you guys aren't mad at me for not making a chapie. I've been busy at school and my schedule has been packed with stuff. Just to tell you guys this will be your last chance to be in the contest and win an awesome prize. So far I have.............................................................................................

**Edward'sDarkAngel**

**supertwilightobbsessor**

**Jazzy-kins**

**&**

**Kitty Bridgeta**

Let's give it up to them for being in this contest. So again last chance to enter!!!!!!!! HURRY!!!!!!!!!

OH AND IT IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOOOOOOOOOOOOO..........................

Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday to me,

Happy birthday Dear VanessaGirl123

Happy Birthday to me!!!!!!!!!!

Okay that was really weird okay I get the point. I'll be quiet now. Hee hee! Oh last question

do you write (hee hee) this way or theis way (hehe)? NOW I'LL BE QUIET.

**VanessaGirl123**


	11. Very Important AN

Hey Everyone!!!! Sorry for this A/N. I know I just made one but this is a happy birthday shout out!!!!!!!!

It is for my home girl.....................................................................................................................

**Jazzy-kins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

You know the drill.....

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday Dear Jazzy-kins

Happy Birthday to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So yeah happy b-day Jazzy-kins hope you enjoy it.

So updates on the contest. I will be writting a new chapter soon.I promise!! Also this is the very last chance. Anyone who wants to be in this contest will be in the contest. I must tell you that even if it takes a while it will be worth it. I need it to blend in with the anyone relate to that? Put your hands up if you can. *raises hand * Okay no one? Fine. So last chance. Thanks for reading my story and supporting me. Oh and when your birthday comes up maybe I'll do the same for you. Yeah so bye and Happy Birthday Jazzy-kins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**VanessaGirl123**


	12. Emmett gets in trouble well somewhat

**Hey guys sorry it's so long but I have been busy. Oh and I will tell you the winners soon. Oh and I'll skip the talk with me, Bella, and Edward as a present to you guys. Sooooo......**

_Previously:Right after the vase crashed I heard someone coming though the door._

_"Emmett, Jasper, Edward are you home."_

_That could only mean one thing......_

_ESME WAS HOME!_

_UH OH!!!!!!!!!_

**On with the story**

**Edward's POV**

We were soooo dead. If Esme found out that we broke her favorite vase then we were gonna be in so much trouble.

"Emmett what are we gon-"

"EDWARD, JASPER, EMMETT!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosalie yelled.

"Um Emmett I think your wife is calling you."

"Edward why do I need to face Esme and Rosalie." Emmett said with a serious look on his face.

"Well because it's your wife and you broke her vase."

"Hey, Hey,Hey there's no need to say who did what."

"Edward?" Bella said as she poked out from behind my legs.

"Yes Bells?"

"Um what's going on?"

"Um hold on Bella. Hey Emmett what are we gonna do about Bella?"

"Oh great idea Edward." Emmett said as his face lite up.

"What idea?"

"We'll let Esme and Rosalie see Bella and while they talk to her we run all the way to Canada or maybe to California or how about Portland, Oregon. Huh?" Emmett said as he was about to pick up Bella.

"No way Emmett. That is not happening. Plus I promised Nichole that I would take care of her."

"Edward. How many times do I need to tell you this will be a great plan."

"Emmett keep trying I think your getting close." I said sarcastically.

"Aw come on Edward. It will work."

"Emmett stop stalling and go down there." **(They were upstairs the whole move when they went to watch the game.)**

"Fine Edward."

"Okay we'll come with you."

Then we all went down stairs. I was carrying Bella down since I didn't want her to trip on her way down.

"Hi Esme." I said as I placed Bella down on a chair.

"Hi Edward,Jasper,_Emmett."_

"Hey what's with the "_Emmett" _voice?" Emmett asked as he went to the other side of the counter.

"Emmett do you know what you did?" Esme said in a "oh come on Emmett it's not that hard" tone

"Yeah......... uh okay no not really."

"You broke my new vase."

**Emmett's POV**

Oh no here it comes. I'm gonna be in so much trouble this time. This is the 5th vase that I broke Esme was gonna kill me.

"Emmett come were you doing this time? I mean you can't keep breaking a vase every 5 minutes." Esme said.

"I know and I'm sooooo sorry." I said as I walked over to Rosalie.

"Emmett this is your last chance or next time your buying my vase."

"Deal!!!!!!"

"Come on Edward can we go home?" I heard Bella said.

"Aww Bells we did get to play." I said as I picked her up.

"Emmy let me down." Bella said as she let out a giggle.

"Nope not until you play with me."

"Aw come on Emmy please." Bella begged.

"Nope. Come on I have tons of things planed." I said as I ran off with Bella.

"Edward help me." Bella said in a soft voice. So soft that I wouldn't have caught that if I was a human.

**So what does Emmett have in mind? Please review. Also anyone that want to join the contest still has time. Thank you soooo much. Love you all!!!! I will try to update soon.  
**

**VanessaGirl123**


	13. AN Again! I'm sorry

**Hey Guys okay get this. I wrote a long chapter and the next thing I know my computer broke down. I hope that you guys can wait a little longer. I'm sooooo sorry. Please forgive me. Oh and if you guys already joined the contest. Please re-put your answer to why Edward sleeps, who you want to hang out with, and where you want to go. Again I'm sooo sorry. I feel bad. =( **


	14. Time with Emmett & Trouble with Rosalie

_Previously_: _"Edward help me." Bella said in a soft voice. So soft that I wouldn't have caught that if I was a human._

So here it is. The next chapter.

We need to pause this chapter for one moment.

**Me: Edward did you check my new chapter yet?**

**Edward: No. When did you post it?**

**Me: Just now.**

**Bella: What is going on?**

**Me: Edward didn't read my new posted chapter.**

**Bella: Edward! I read it and told you to read it!**

**Me: Awwwwwwww Edward. That is so mean.**

**Bella: Come on VanessaGirl123. Lets go get Alice and Rosalie and go shopping. **

**Me: Okay.**

**On with the story**

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmy. Put me down!" Bella said as she kicked Me.

"No, you promised to play with me."

"But how will you play with me if your holding me up in the air?" Bella said with a hint of joy in her voice.

"Aw I guess your right." I said as I placed Bella down knowing she'll run off .

"Okay go!" Bella said as she ran off.

"Wait I thought we were playing?" I said with a pout.

"We are. We're plating tag." Bella said as she ran towards Edward's direction.

Did she think I was that stupid. I knew she was going to do this when she told me she wanted to get down.

"Bella get back here!" I yelled as I chased after her.

"Come catch me."

"Hey Bella look the ice cream man!" I yelled as I saw Bella turn around and run towards me. One word……… Gotcha!

"Where? Where? Emmy tell me. I can't see him." Bella said as she jumped up and down.

As I went behind Bella and yelled…… "Gotcha!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed as she tried to break free from my arms. Which were wrapped around her waist tight but not to tight to hurt her. **(You guys know his strength. Ha Ha.)**

"Emmy."

"What?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Please. Can you please let me go." Bella said with a pout on her face.

"Umm only if you really play with me this time."

"Okay…..deal." Bella said with a smile.

After we finished playing I told Bella to go get me a towel from the closet.

"Here you go Emmy." Bella said as she gave it to me.

I took the "cape" and tied it around my neck. Picked up Bella and ran around.

"Whoosh!" Bella said sticking her arms out.

I stopped running, placed her down, and told her……..

"I have the cape! I make the whooshing noises!" I said as I looked at her in a serious/joking face.

"Okay." Bella said.

"Okay. Now I am off to save the world." I said as I stuck out my arm.

"Go superman! Go!" Bella said as she started laughing.

"No! I'm not superman….. I'm superman Emmett Cullen or know as Superman EC!"

"Okay….. Go superman Emmett Cullen…… GO! Run off like the wind!" Bella said as she laughed like crazy.

We went on and played some more until Bella got tired. I went and placed Bella to bed. Then once she fell asleep I went downstairs to play Viva Piñata! I'm coming little piñatas. Hold on! I thought.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up I saw I was in Edward's room. His room was huge! He had tons of CDs. I got off the bed and went to the door. Once I was downstairs I saw Emmett playing Viva Piñata. That was my favorite game!!

"Emmy! How did you know that I liked to play Viva Piñata!"

"Umm I didn't. Would you like to play? Emmett asked as he held out a controller.

"Yeah but can I have a minute." I said as I went to the bathroom.

After I was done I went out and played with Emmett.

"Emmett! Move your piñata's butt off of my piñata's body!!"

"Well I'm sorry your piñata can't lift my piñata."

"Well who could if the piñata weights about 135 pounds!"

"Hey! I'm part candy!"

"Ugh get off!"

"Hey! Hey! Your lucky that's not me sitting on your piñata or you!"

After a while Emmett's piñata got off.

"Thank you!" I said as I gave Emmett a hug.

**Edward's POV**

As Bella was playing with Emmett I decided to go see Esme.

"Hey Esme."

"Hi Edward. Where's Bella?"

"She's playing with Emmett."

"She seems nice."

"She is. She's really sweet."

I looked over and saw Rosalie looking at me with a serious face.

"_Edward what have you done?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Edward. Are you dumb or what?"_

"Rosalie just say it!"

"_Ugh………"_

"Edward!" Rosalie said as she stood up.

"What?"

"What?! Don't just say that. You know what! A human! Really Edward! A real human in this house! Edward this could affect the family. We could die!"

"Then I would take care of it!"

"You against Aro's coven?"

"No but I will figure something out."

"But if we all get in trouble by Aro then your dead!"

Rosalie is crazy……….

"ALL OF THIS IS BECAUSE OF THAT HUMAN THAT IS SITTING OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!!!" Rosalie screamed.

"LEAVE BELLA OUT OF THIS ROSALIE!!!"

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO PRETEND ALL OF THIS WON'T HAPPEN!!!"

I just wanted to tear her up!

"Edward, Rosalie sit down and calm down." Esme said.

"Don't get all worked up."

"HOW COULD I NOT! HE BROUGHT A HUMAN INTO THIS HOUSE!"

"Rosalie, calm down."

As Esme tried to calm Rosalie down I turned around and saw someone ran away……… Bella.

**AN: So there it is the next chapter. Please put your contest name, what you want to do, and who you want to hang out with. I think I mention this 3 or 4 time but I need to know who is in the contest and who is not. Also tell you reason. I'm sorry if you guys need to do this over again but to you guys I think this is a great prize. Lastly thanks for reading and staying updated. Please review!!**

**VanessaGirl123**


	15. Quick AN about the contest

Can I please talk to…

Edward'sDarkAngel

Supertwilightobbsessor

Jazzy-kins

Kitty Bridgeta

Klutz586

TeAmEdWaRd32

And Twilight-Forever-Love

If your name was not mentioned in the list you can go. I don't want to take up any of your time but if you name was mentioned in the list above then please listen.

At this next list I will put who you want to hang out with.

Edward'sDarkAngel =

Rosalie Cullen

Supertwilightobbsessor =

Cullen Family

Jazzy-kins =

Jasper Cullen

Kitty Bridgeta =

Edward Cullen,

Jasper Cullen,

Or Alice Cullen

(To Kitty Bridgeta: Do you want all of them or do you want one person in general. If you choose Edward then you also choose Bella. It's your choice. Please say in the review.)

Klutz586 =

Emmett Cullen

TeAmEdWaRd32 =

(You need to tell me!)

And Twlight-Forever-Love =

(You still need to tell me!)

Now the rest is for you to decide. Here's your instructions.

Check over who you want to hang out with. Also if you want multiple people then please tell in you review but make sure you remember that if you choose Edward then you also choose Bella and remember Bella is only 4 years old.

Write you reasons to why Edward sleeps.

Add anything additional. Like do you also want to be a vampire or do you want to be a rock star or what. Please add…. You got it! In the review.

The contest is over and whoever is on that list will be chosen. So make this count. Add everything on the instruction list in your review. Thank you!

P.S. Make your reason to why Edward sleep the best! There will only be 3 winners or 4. I don't know yet. I promise this will be the last time I will make you write these stuff. So thank you soooooo much and Love you guys a lot!

VanessaGirl123


	16. Confused

**AN: Okay guys I will tell you the winner on the next chapter. Yes and I do mean the winner. There are three winners. The number one winner will receive three appearances in three different chapters. The other runner ups (which is the other two) will receive two appearances in two different chapters.**

_Previously_: _As Esme tried to calm Rosalie down I turned around and saw someone ran away……… Bella._

**Me: Oh my gosh! I finally figured out the winner to my contest!!**

**Bella: Who is it?**

**Edward: Yeah who is the winner to your extremely long contest.**

**Bella: Don't be mean! So VanessaGirl123 who is the winner?**

**Me: It's……….**

**On with the story**

**Bella's POV**

As I was playing with Emmett I decided to go get some juice. **(I've been drinking orange juice all day. Hehe!)**

"Emmy. Pause the game. I want to go get some juice."

"Well go but I'm am going kill your piñata."

"No Emmy pause…. PAUSE!!"

"Sorry pausey button no worky."

"Ugh here Emmy I'll click it."

"No! I said no worky!" Emmett said in a whiny voice.

"It works!" I said as I took it from him.

"Ha!" I said as I got it.

"Fine hurry up."

"Yay!" I said as I skipped off.

As I was walking off I heard Edward talking to someone. I didn't want them to see me or to walk in on them. So I waited for a while.

"_What?! Don't just say that. You know what! A human! Really Edward! A real human in this house! Edward this could affect the family. We could die!"_

Die? What does that mean? Also just a human? What does that mean?

"_LEAVE BELLA OUT OF THIS ROSALIE!!!"_

That must be the lady before.

"_Don't get all worked up."_ Another lady said.

"_HOW COULD I NOT! HE BROUGHT A HUMAN INTO THIS HOUSE!"_

Before I could hear anymore I ran off. What was going on? Just a human? I'm so confused.

**Emmett's POV**

As I waited for Bella I tried calling her.

"Hey Bellsy! Hurry up. There are a lot of piñata's to talk to."

I guess she didn't hear me.

"Bellsy. BELLSY!! HURRY!"

I waited for a while. Then after 15 or umm 5 minutes I heard Rosalie and Edward yelling at each other. Do they not see Bella? Wait….. Bella… Edward…. Rosalie…yelling. Wait it's coming to me…. No wait I lost it. **(Don't yell at me. This is Emmett.) **When another 3 minutes went by I saw Bella run by and when I turned around Bella was already up the stairs.

"Bella what's wrong?"

She didn't hear me.

"Bella! Bella! Wait up! Stop!"

She didn't listen.

"_Edward. We have a problem."_

**Dun…Dun…Dun!!!!!**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! Also the next chapter may be short. Sorry. Anyway….. Review. Please!!!!**

**VanessaGirl123**


	17. Hurt & Pain Contest Winner!

**AN: Okay the winner will be told at the end of this chapter. Please read the whole chapter first before you go all the way to the bottom of this chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**VanessaGirl123**

_Previously: She didn't listen._

"_Edward. We have a problem."_

**Edward: You posted the next chapter. Finally.**

**Me: Hey someone was planning to kill me. (Looks around the room.)**

**Alice: Who?**

**Rosalie: Omg who?**

**Me: Um I'm afraid to say. (looks down but still alert)**

**Bella: Do we need to hurt them?**

**Me: NO! Not at all. Don't lay a finger on her.**

**Edward: So it's a her huh?**

**Bella: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!**

**Me: oooooooooo Edward. You about to die.**

**On with the story**

**Edward's POV**

_"Edwrd. We have a problem."_

Once I heard that I went into the living room.

"What's wrong Emmett?"

"Bella. She went upstairs and I think she might get hurt."

"Wait...she _**might**_ get hurt?"

"Yeah. Hurry Edward!" Emmett said in a worried voice.

After he said that I ran up the stairs as fast as I could.

**Bella's POV**

As I was running up the stairs I tried not to look back but when I did I saw nothing but when I turned around my face came face to face with a bookshelf. Ow! My head started throbing like crazy. i was so dizzy that I fell down... head first. I looked up and saw the bookshelf leaning towards me! It was going to crush me! I looked to the side and saw it was connected to a wire. The wire was about to disconnect. One word.... Help me!!!

**Edward's POV**

When I got up the stairs I saw Bella on the floor. I ran over and picked her up so that her foot wouldn't get crushed. That's when the bookshelf collapsed. I stopped the bookshelf and picked up Bella. Then I looked over at her and thats when her eyes closed.... completely.

**Bella's POV (Before she fainted.)**

I saw Edward pick me up and stop the bookshelf. This was so weird but before I could say anything darkness fell upon me.

**Okay the moment you have been waiting for.... the winner is............... Jazzy-kins!!!! Please don't be mad everyone.**

**The second runner up is...... Edward'sDarkAngel!!!!!**

**And third runner up is....... Klutz586!!!!!!!**

**Thank you all for entering the contest I could not do it without you guys. If you entered the contest but did not win please don't be sad there will be more contests. So thank you and here is the reason to why Edward Cullen sleeps in this story.**

**Cause when he is with Bella he is so relaxed,at peace, and trouble free that it feels like he's unconcious and dreaming.**

**Thank you all. Please review and don't feel so down. I'll be sad if you do.**

**Love,**

**VanessaGirl123**


	18. Before Twilight was Born letter

Dear Before Twilight was Born… lovers,

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My laptop has broken for a little while. My other two computers were getting fix for something. I'm so sorry for the delays. Also I know that I have been putting it off for a while but I'm still thinking of the next chapter. So please keep reading the story and I'm sorry. Anyway I'll try to keep you updated until I can think of anything for the next chapter. Love you guys so much for reading the story.

Love your favorite author of this story,

VanessaGirl123


	19. Getting Divorced and more trouble

Hello my great reviewers!!!!!!!!!!! So anyway. I'm sorry for not writing any chapters but I have a very good reason. I have been busy and what not. Also getting ready for school. You people that write fanfiction stories should understand what I'm going through. So please enjoy and as for the winners I promise a part in the story and you will receive that soon . Just when it's the right time. If I don't post the chapter with you in it doesn't mean that I won't. Okay? See ya soon at the end of this chapter. P.S. I'm so sorry about all the mistakes in my other chapters. I just re-read some of it and saw that I didn't complete some of the sentences and that words were spelled incorrectly. Also I'm sorry it's so short. School has been hard so that's why I haven't been posting up new chapters. Thanks for being so patient with me I love you all. Thanks.

_Previously: I saw Edward pick me up and stop the bookshelf. This was so weird but before I could say anything darkness fell upon me._

**Me: Edward! Where are you?**

**Edward: Hiding.**

**Me: Why?**

**Edward: From Bella.**

**Me: See you shouldn't show interest in other girls…….. or else you'll die. (said in a calm voice.)**

**Edward: You know I'm glad you came to talk to me….**

**Me: Really?**

**Edward: NO! Now go before you lead Bella to me.**

**Bella: Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: hmmmmmmm……. Bella!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward: (puts hand over my mouth.) Shut it!!!!!!!**

**Bella: VanessaGirl123?**

**Me: (whispering) Edward. I swear if you ever do that again I will be glad to let Bella kill you.**

**Edward: No you wouldn't. (Smiling a crooked grin.)**

**Me: Darn you ****Edward Cullen****. As much as I would love to be here when Bella finds you I promise Alice I would go shopping with her.**

**Edward: Bye. (said with a smile.)**

**Me: Whatever. (walks out the door.) **

On with the story

Edward's POV

"Bella? Bella? Bella!?" I screamed but she didn't move. I can't believe it. She just passed out! Where's Carlisle when **I** need him.

"Esme!" I screamed.

"Yes dear? What's wrong?" Esme said as she came upstairs.

"OH! Dear what happened to Bella?

"She sort of……… well kind of…. passed out."

"She KINDA PASSED OUT!?" Esme said in a "state of the obvious" tone. "Edward go put her in bed. Then call Carlisle. I'm going to go get a wet towel." Esme said as she ran (in vampire speed) to the kitchen.

Once she disappeared around the corner. I picked up Bella and took her to my room. When I got there I placed her on my bed and went to phone Carlisle .

"Hello Carlisle ?"

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Well….

RosaliewastalkingaboutBella. ThenBellaranupthestairs .Knockedthebookshelfover,hitherheadandpassedout." I said real fast before taking in an unnecessary breath.

"Edward. Explain this slowly."

"Okay the short version is that Bella's knocked out and hit her head pretty hard."

"Okay I'll be home in a couple minutes." He said before hanging up.

When I turned around I saw Esme taking the wet towel and cleaning Bella. I turned to walk out the door but before I could step out I saw Emmett walk in.

"Hey bro. How is she?"

"I don't know but she hit her head pretty hard when she fell. Where's Rosalie?"

"She's downstairs or hunting. Oh and Alice called said that she would be home later."

"Okay. Whatever." I said as I walked out the door.

Renee's POV

"Charlie what do you mean telling Bella is a bad idea."

"I'm just saying that as a safety reason. They're vampires Renee. Vampires."

"Ugh you know I really wish that I never married you!" I screamed.

"What! So your going to file for divorce? "

"If I don't get out now. I'm going to be stuck here forever." I said as I walked towards the front door. "I'll send you the divorce files but for now don't tell Bella." I whispered (know he could hear me) as I walk out the front door not looking back.

James's POV

I can't believe that Renee and Charlie are splitting up. If that happens I need to make sure that They don't remember a thing about me and Victoria and that includes our existence. **(AN: AKA. They never were related.) **I picked up the phone and called Victoria.

"Hello?"

"Victoria? I just heard that Renee and Charlie is splitting up."

"Well you know what to do."

**Dun, Dun, Dun, (and cue dramatic music.) Since you wait for over a couple months here's a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

**VanessaGirl23**

"Yeah I'm on it." I said as I hung up.

When I got off the phone I decided to call one of my friends.

"Alex?"

"Hey James, what's going on?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"What do you know about brainwashing?"

"I know almost everything on that topic. Why?"


End file.
